


Spring~Beginning~

by Sras_is_doing_something



Series: Obey me! X Feathers Across the Seasons [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst?, Baby Satan, Crossover, Gen, Post-Fall, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sras_is_doing_something/pseuds/Sras_is_doing_something
Summary: In the aftermath of the fall, the brothers ended up in the human world. Even if they were confused, they had to try to live in this new situation.
Series: Obey me! X Feathers Across the Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Spring~Beginning~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm bad at summarizing. This is basically Obey Me! x Feathers Across the Seasons.

It was cold but they have gotten used to that by now. Asmodeus stepped into the main room, greeted by the sight of Leviathan, Mammon, Beelzebub, and Belphegor huddled together for warmth. He exhaled, mist escaping from his mouth. Asmodeus hugged Satan closer to his chest before joining his brothers, adding himself to the heat pile.

The brothers fell from the Celestial Realm but, instead of falling all the way down, they ended up in the human world. They were confused but had no choice but to bear it. It was the beginning of spring, the air still chilly from winter.

Lucifer entered the room with a pot of warm soup. The brother’s faces lit up in joy and they made room for the eldest in their circle. “We don’t have much, so we have to ration. No seconds.” Lucifer warned, handing each brother a bowl. Beelzebub’s stomach growled in protest but he said nothing and just accepted the food. Lucifer looked at his brother sympathetically and continued handing food to the rest.

They settled in a small abandoned shack on a mountain far from the village. It was rundown and dirty. They had no electricity and most of the food had spoilt. There was, thankfully, clothes and blankets for them to keep warm, as well as a few items to entertain baby Satan.

“Ah! Ah!” Satan reached out. His chubby fingers trying to reach Asmodeus’ spoon, unsatisfied by how much he was given. Asmodeus whined, not wanting to give up his food to his brother, before Lucier sighed. “Feed him a little. He took a few more spoonfuls of his meal then passing his bowl to his younger brother. "I’m going to change. Beel, you can have what’s rest if Satan doesn’t want anymore.”

Since most of the food had spoilt, and all the unspoiled food the house had has been used up, they all had to take up jobs, with the exception of Asmodeus who had to stay at home and take care of the baby. The five brothers would travel down the mountain to go to a farm and work. The pay was little, but it was the first job they could find and they were desperate.

“Come on, boy! Get moving!” Lucifer turned and saw their employer pushing Mammon. His expression shifted of pity for his brother.

The second-born had also given up his food, passing it to Beelzebub, if how he smiled at their brother when Lucifer came back was any indication. He also has been the one to count the money they had and alternated with Lucifer in caring for Satan when he got fussy at night. His brother was tired.

Mammon stumbled, falling into the mud of the farm, dirt getting all over his clothes. Slowly, he lifted himself from the ground. The owner clicked his tongue and spit on him, walking away with a grin.

Tears formed in the corners of Mammon’s eyes but he said nothing. Leviathan looked at him with worry and tried to approach Mammon. “Don’t you dare. Keep planting.” The employer’s son shoved Leviathan away, bending him over so he could continue to plant.

The field was mostly silent with the two men’s occasional snarky comments and Beelzebub’s stomach here and there. It was nearing the end of their shift. they were ready to take the money and leave. Time passed and soon they were finished.

“Here’s the money.” A thin brown envelope was tossed to the eldest, which was quickly snatched by Mammon. He opened the envelope and began to count the money, only to freeze shortly after. Eyes widening in shock. “Now scram! I have other shit to take care of.”

“Sir-” The man whipped around, glaring at Mammon. He didn’t back down, despite trembling a little. “Sir, this isn’t what we agreed on. It’s lesser than yesterday. It doesn’t even reach half-”

“So what?” The man’s son butted in. “Be grateful we even offered to hire you. We could have left you lot penniless.”

Belphegor stepped up from behind his twin. “But-”

“Be content with what we’re giving you! You would be nothing if we hadn’t been so generous to give you a job.”

“Enough.” Lucifer stepped in between his brothers and the two men. None of them really knew how the trade-off for a job worked, but they all knew this was not fair. “We quit.”

The brother’s eyes widened. This job was their only source of income! Wouldn’t Lucifer just say he’d get officials involved? The eldest said nothing. He walked away from the two men, his brothers closely behind. The walk home was long and sad. They were tired from work and hungry since hadn’t eaten lunch, since their employers never give them lunch. Beelzebub was leaning on Leviathan, a hand clutching his stomach. Belphegor was also leaning on the third-born.

Mammon was counting the money, over and over again. Lucifer had wrapped his arm around his brother, guiding him up to the mountain so he wouldn’t trip. Mammon’s expression was grim. he was mumbling and his entire being was trembling. Lucifer rubbed his brother’s back to comfort him a little.

By the time they had reached their house, the sun had set and the night’s cool air had settled all around them. Asmodeus was waiting at the front door with Satan in his arms. he opened the door and stepped back to let the others enter the house. They muttered a soft greeting to their brother before collapsing on the couch.

The house was lit up by small candles the found around the house. Most of the windows were closed, all but one. The big window in the main room was open, showing the maple tree beside their house. The leaves swaying to the wind.

Asmodeus handed Satan to Leviathan before rushing to the kitchen, retrieving the pot of soup, reheated, as well as some bowls. He poured the soup and served it to his brothers. “We already ate. It’s fine.” Beelzebub tried his hardest not to gulp down the entire thing at once, savoring each spoonful even if he was extremely hungry. Belphegor and Leviathan ate silently while Lucifer and Mammon exchanged worried glances as they ate. Asmodeus went back to coddling Satan.

When they finished their meal, Leviathan collected the bowls to wash them. Beelzebub muttered goodnight to his older brothers before carrying the sleeping Belphegor to their room.

“So…” Asmodeus looked at the remaining two. “What happened?”

“We quit our jobs,” Lucifer replied. It was quick, simple, and it shocked their younger brother. Even Satan made a confused noise.

“What?! But-”

“We have enough.” Mammon cut him off, his face scrunched in thinking. “We have enough for two months if we continue as we are now. That should give us enough time to find another job.”

“But…” The words died in Asmodeus’ throat, unable to protest the situation they were in. Lucifer knew what he wanted to say, though. How much longer can they handle being so close to dying from starvation? They were malnourished, being unable to get the nutrients necessary to have healthy bodies.

On times where Asmodeus wasn’t wearing the oversized button-up, he looked absolutely sick. His ribcage easily poking out of his slender figure in a way that didn’t look good.

There were also changes in his and his other brother’s bodies. Muscles and fat they had while they were angels were lost, unable to be maintained.

Lucifer grimaced and pat Asmodeus on the head. “Things will get better, I promise.” Asmodeus smiled at him, but his eyes were hopeless. he knew better than to blindly trust anything, especially when everything around him was clearly saying that there was no hope.

“Well-” He stepped back, rocking the baby in his arms. “I’m going to try to put Satan to sleep so I can as well. Goodnight!”

“Mammon, come here.” The moment he got close, Mammon was engulfed in a hug. Lucifer combed his fingers through his brother’s hair, swaying slightly and humming a soft tune. Mammon’s vision blurred and, before he knew it, he was crying.

He clung to his older brother, whimpers and sobs escaping his mouth. He took in short, heavy, uneven breaths. Lucifer pulled away for a while, giving his brother room to take in air. “Breath Mammon. Follow my breathing.” Mammon clutched his arm.

“It’s too much…” Lucifer hushed his brother, stroking his hair to comfort, trying to get Mammon to even out his breathing. “I know it’s only been a few days, but it’s hard now.”

“I know…” Lucifer smiled. “I know. We’ll overcome this. We can live here with no problems soon. Just wait, things will get better for us.” Mammon said nothing, but he nodded. His grip on his big brother loosened and he distanced himself from him. “Come on, let’s get you a change of clothes.”

~•~

Leviathan woke up first the next morning. He stretched for a while before leaving his bed. He could hear the faint whines Satan in the other room. He took the baby and rocked him in his arms as he made his way to the kitchen to heat up the soup again.

When he had finished it, he poured some soup for Satan and began to feed him. It was quiet. Peaceful. He set Satan on the table. He tried to reach for Leviathan, who pats him on the stomach before moving to wash the bowl. When he had finished, he picked up the baby and entered the main room, bumping into Mammon and the twins.

“I’ve already reheated the soup, ” Leviathan said. “Remember, no seconds.”,

“You haven’t eaten, have you?” Mammon passed by, ushering the twins in the kitchen. He poured the soup into four bowls, handing the twins their meals before nudging one to Leviathan.

“Thanks. I guess I forgot.” Mammon, with a spoon in his mouth, handed Leviathan a book. A fairytale book about one of the many legends in the area. He gave the book to Satan to busy him for a while. Their brother held the book tightly to keep it from slipping and began focusing on reading.

They talked. Small things they’ve noticed around the house and whenever they had traveled through the mountain.

Belphegor stood up, this time taking the responsibility of washing the dishes. Leviathan picked up Satan again, making sure to take the book as well, and brought him to the living room. Mammon and Beelzebub followed him. They went and opened the windows.

“Ah, it rained last night,” Beelzebub muttered. The Petrichor was faint, but he could smell it. The grass outside glistened from the sun’s rays hitting dew drops.

“Mm…” Mammon came up beside him, looking out his window and at the Maple tree beside their house. “Hey.” He looked at the others in the room. Mammon’s faced morphed into a grin.

“You guys wanna have a little fun?

~•~

When Lucifer woke up, Satan was no longer beside him. ‘Someone must have already taken care of him,’ he thought. Rolling over, he noticed Mammon wasn’t there anymore either. "He woke up earlier. Strange.” He got out of bed and walked out of the room.

“Hey, don’t go too far! Lucifer might get mad!” At the mention of his name, Lucifer’s head snapped to the window. He saw Mammon, Belphegor, Beelzebub and Leviathan outside, running around the Maple tree.

“Beel, I’m tired~” Belphegor whined. Beelzebub crouched down and let his twin climb his back.

Once his twin was comfortably clinging on him, he stood up and asked him, “Do you want to go back to the house?”

Belphegor shook his head and grinned, pointing at Mammon smugly leaning against the tree. “Get him.”

At his twin’s command, Beelzebub began to run towards his older brother. Mammon quickly pushed himself from the tree and began dashing around the house. “Catch me if you can!”

Leviathan let out an exhausted huff. “Hey, slow down. I can’t keep up!” He called out, but the others said nothing and continued playing. Satan squealed in joy and smiled at his older brother. “Don’t tell me you enjoy my suffering…”

Lucifer smiled, leaning on the window sill. He watched as his brothers played around with Leviathan forced to follow, Satan in his arms pointing at the older boys as if telling Leviathan to hurry after them.

“Coffee?” Asmodeus slipped beside him, two mugs in hand. He offered one to Lucifer. “I found some yesterday. I couldn’t find any sugar, though.” He thanked Asmodeus and took a sip of the warm liquid. They both turned outside to continue watching their brothers.

It seems they changed games, with all of them on one side, Mammon leading the group with a big smirk. The other’s faces were dark but not like they were annoyed. It was more like they were about to enter a grave situation.

“It is on this day where we free the kingdom from the undefeated king of all beasts-”

“Wait, if the king was undefeated, then why would you expect us to beat it?”

“Shut up, Levi! Anyways, once we leave the battlefield victorious, everyone will thank us and we will be labeled as heroes!” Mammon looked at his brothers. All their eyes glistened with excitement, even if this was pretend.

“Let’s go then!” Mammon pointed at the air in front of them, his grin becoming wider. “Charge, men!”

Everyone lunged forward and began to attack an imaginary being. Lucifer and Asmodeus let out a chuckle as they watched. Mammon and Beelzebub were punching and kicking the air while Leviathan and Belphegor muttered what they assumed were fake curses. Satan clapped his hands, amused by his brother’s act.

“They look so happy, ” Asmodeus commented. A fond smile present on his face.

“We did it!” Mammon screamed, hands lifted in victory. “We beat the king!” The other brothers cheered. They did a little dance of victory and laughed. This has been the most fun they had in a long time.

“Him especially.” Lucifer nodded in agreement. Mammon had been constantly worried since they fell. It’s been a long time since he’d seen his brother smile a care-free smile. One not bothered by the worries that plagued his mind.

Mammon’s laugh was the loudest of them all. He was jumping and hugging his brothers, overjoyed at their win. “He’s been doing his best.”

“Mhmm.”

The two were silent for a while, watching their brother’s celebration. Then, Asmodeus’ expression went dark. He asked a question. “Are we really okay like this?”

Lucifer stilled for a second. He looked at his brother’s worried face. He caressed his cheek then pat his head. “We’ll be fine, ” he replied. His voice was firm. Even if he was trying to reassure his brother, it seemed more like he was trying to convince himself. “We’ll be fine…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to do one for each season. It might take a while though, since I have commitment issues, but I'll try to get the rest out.


End file.
